Fievel/Transcript
Chapter 1 - The Story Begins (In the Snowy Tundras of a Russian Town, the scene pans to a house with the sign saying "Moscowitz", but the screen goes to a a small part of the house, with a sign saying "Mousekewitz". Inside the house, a young mouse worriedly looks at the snow outside. then, He hears violin music, and walks downstairs to the Dining room.) Mother Mouse - Oh. Fievel, Can You tell Your father that dinner's ready? Fievel - I will, Mama. (Goes to get His father) Mother - Spasibo, Son. (Tends to Her youngest Daughter.) He was so happy looking forward to this day... (In the living room, Fievel sees His Sister admiring Their father playing the Violin.) Father - Remember, Tanya. Practicing the art of Music, the violin for one, can make others feel a certain emotion. Fievel - Hello. Um... Mama said Dinner's ready. Tanya - Dinner's ready? Father - Dinner's Ready. Well, I guess that a good title for a song. Uh-- (Sees Mama waiting.) Uh... Tanya, Fievel, Always listen to Your mother. Always. Tanya - Agreed. (In the Dining room, as the family finished with dinner, Fievel was still depressed.) Mother - Fievel? (Fievel reacts.) Um... I know You're still sad, about Your Grandfather. We all were. Fievel - (Sheds a tear) I'll be in My room. (Walks off) Father - Um, Mama, I think I might know how to snap Our son out of His sorrow. (In His room, Fievel is looking outside.) Fievel, Can I talk with You? Fievel - I don't mind. (Father comes in.) Father - Thank You. (Sits with Fievel.) Son, I know this is a hard time. (Fievel hugs His father.) I miss Dad, too. He was a great mouse. Fievel - Really...? Father - Yes. When He was your age, He was quite a visionary. Fievel - Wow. What's a visionary? Father - Those that think about or planning the future with wisdom or imagination. Fievel - Wow! What did He do? Father - Well, Your Grandfather enjoyed music as much as I did. maybe more, as He played the bells. (the scene ripples to a young Grandpa Mousekewitz arranging the bells hanging by some nails.) He had collected so many bells, big as a bear, to small as a breadcrumb. (The scene ripples back to reality.) Then, He married and had children. then, after some time, Your Grandpa entrusted Me with His hat He got from His father, from many generations. and... I figured, the best way to carry on His legacy... (Gives Fievel His hat.) Fievel - Wow! Are You sure, Papa? Father - I'm sure. (Fievel hugs His father, who hugs back.) Fievel - Can You tell Me more about Grandpa? Father - Of course. (The scene changes to Mama and Tanya listening in.) ...But, when Your Grandpapa went to warn the town about the Cossacks, only one offered to help. His name was Nicholai, and-- Mama - Yermolai, Don't say that word to Our son. Yermolai - Oh, don't worry, Nadia. I wasn't going to say it. I promise. Also, Once winter's over, We'll be going to America where there aren't any... C, A, Ts. Nadia - Yermolai, Seriously. Don't even spell it. Yermolai - What could happen? Voice - Run! They're here! Nadia - Who's here? (The family sees Humans with torches riding on horses.) Human - The Cossacks! Run for it! (the horse riders torch the houses as the villagers run.) Fievel - Cossacks? Yermolai - How horrible... (The family see the villagers and mice run from the horse riders, then Cats wearing attire attack the mouse homes.) Nadia - We got to hide. (One cat spotted the family, and targets them, but a burning part of the house cuts Him off.) Fievel - You're right. We got to run. (Picks up a Ladle and pan, then goes out the back door to find a hiding place.) Nadia - Fievel, Wait! (The Cat recovers and claws away at the house as the rest of the family run for their lives.) Run! (They see Fievel hide under a wheelbarrow.) He's over there! (A Cat was about to strike) Son! Behind You! (Fievel reacts and jumps out of the way, causing the cat to fall headfirst against the wheelbarrow, knocking Him out. then two cats free Him as they along with the rest of the cats leave the village.) Son, Are You alright? Fievel - I'll manage, Mama. Nadia - I hope so. Just... promise Me You find a better hiding place in the future. (She and the family see Their home burn to the ground.) Yermolai - Our home... It's gone. (The Scene blacks out.) Chapter 2 - The Journey to America (The Scene fades in to the remains of the village as the mice gather around a small fire.) Chapter 3 - "There are No Cats in America" (The Mousekewitz Family get on the boat, and select a spot to rest for the journey. Later, when the boat casts off, Fievel looks out the window.) Chapter 4 - Separated... Chapter 5 - Never trust a Rat Chapter 6 - A True Friend Chapter 7 - At the Marketplace... Chapter 8 - To the Safehouse Chapter 9 - Making a Plan Chapter 10 - Secret in the Sewers (While lost in the sewer system, Fievel climbs the pipes to the upper parts. While catching his breath, He is chased by cockroaches, but jumps over to another pipe, As the cockroaches fall in the water. Fievel then falls backwards in relief as the scene turns dark, then hears violin music.) Fievel - Papa... (heads toward the light.) Wait. That’s not... (Fievel walks further in the sewer, and He sees some signs saying “Dogs, Keep Out”, “Leave the Sewers if You value your life” and “Mott Street Maulers”. Fievel goes further, and sees a gang of cats, six playing poker, three are playing a game of darts, two playing the piano, one reading a book, and one is asleep.) Cats. (The sleeping cat stirs, and Fievel hides, to avoid detection. Then the cat goes back to sleep) Cat at Poker Table - Ok. Ante up. (four of the other cats ante, as one of them folds) No! No. It’s not your turn. (The cat annoyedly picks His cards) Alright, now. (Fievel climbs up a pipe and climbs up. A big orange cat looks at His cards, then reacts) Orange Cat - I think I know. Staten, You have any jokers? Staten - Tiger, There aren’t supposed to be any jokers. Cat at piano - Besides, You’re playing Poker, Not go fish. Tiger - Well, Now, I know. But, how can I concentrate? The piano‘s music is good. Can’t say the same for the screechy violin. (Shudders) Brown Cat - Tiger... (chews on a chicken leg) So long as the boss plays the violin, It’s culture. Taupe Cat - Really? I thought it’s pronounced couscous. Chapter 11 - Even Cats need homes Chapter 12 - Showdown at Chelsea Pier Chapter 13 - The grieving mouse Chapter 14 - Reunion